Spartan royale
by Preston1022
Summary: in an alternate universe, john and the other spartans are forced to do the unthinkable...
1. Chapter 1

Spartan Royale

A fan fiction By: Preston1022

"This author doesn't own anything of the Halo™ franchise nor its book series. The franchise belongs to the Microsoft/Bungi Corporations, while the Halo book series and characters used here are the property of Author Eric Nylund. Thank you."

-Spartan II candidates-

SPARTAN-003: Holly

SPARTAN-004: Adam

SPARTAN-008: Li

SPARTAN-010: Jane

SPARTAN-015: James

SPARTAN-018: Robert

SPARTAN-019: Shane

SPARTAN-020: Tom

SPARTAN-029: Joshua

SPARTAN-030: Vinh

SPARTAN-034: Samuel

SPARTAN-039: Isaac

SPARTAN-043: William

SPARTAN-044: Anton

SPARTAN-045: Nicole

SPARTAN-051: Kurt

SPARTAN-058: Linda

SPARTAN-059: Malcolm

SPARTAN-062: Maria

SPARTAN-069: Olivia

SPARTAN-071: Mark

SPARTAN-074: Min

SPARTAN-087: Kelly

SPARTAN-088: Dante

SPARTAN-091: Lucy

SPARTAN-093: Grace

SPARTAN-099: Ash

SPARTAN-104: Fredric

SPARTAN-110: Cassandra

SPARTAN-117: John

SPARTAN-118: Randall

SPARTAN-119: Sheila

-Chapter 01-

1410 HOURS, FEBUARY 6, 2526 (MILITARY CALENDAR) \

ABOARD UNSC FRIGATE _SILENT WIND, _RESTRICTED AREA OVER PLANET REACH \

John (Spartan-117) woke up, groggy, confused, finding himself slouched over a school table desk, the same kind of desks he remembered back during his lectures with Dejà during his childhood with the other Spartans, in fact, the room around him seemed almost too reminiscent to the classroom. The only difference was that the classroom had a round, staircase-like leveling with the chairs grouped by 9 or 10.

He looked around, noticing that he was not alone. He noticed to the right of him William (Spartan-043), to the left Dante (Spartan-088) getting up. He looked around to see that all 31 other Spartans were all here, groggy, and just as confused and curious as he was.

John noticed a man standing behind the digital blackboard in front, waiting with hands folded behind him, dawned in Class-A UNSC army uniform. The man stood at around 6ft, slim, John noticed the rank of Colonel on the uniform.

To his left and right were two ODST troopers dawned in full body suit and helmet, both carrying fully loaded MA5B assault rifles.

"Good morning Spartans" the man said in a calm cool voice, "I hope you all slept well during Cryostasis."

John wondered who this man was; he had never seen him before during training, during his recovery of his enhancements on the ONI medical station.

"My men gave you all a double dose of the wake-up serum so you should be fully aware by now. We cannot have you dozing off now can we."

The Colonel turned and began writing on the touch screen blackboard using a thin chalk-like instrument.

"My name is Colonel James Ankerson" he said after finishing underlining his name. He then fumbled with the chalk piece in his hand.

"Obviously you are all Spartans" he said looking around the room "And as of this moment I will be replacing your CO Mendez as head of the Spartan Program."

There was an uneasy silence around the room.

"Now I understand that ever since you're training on Reach has been a series of games" a sinister smile came across Ankerson's face "Well I have a new game for you. As head chairmen of Section III, your new mission…"

John, Kelly, every Spartan in the room could not believe what he said next.

"…Is to kill each other."

There was a large gasp in the room fallowed by an even more uneasy silence. They began to whisper to one another, thinking the colonel was crazy.

John stood up, as leader of the Spartans and just as confused as his company. "Sir with respect could you repeat that?" he hesitated ending his sentence with 'sir'; He didn't think Ankerson deserved such a title.

"Certainly" Ankerson said, deciding to walk around to view all their shocked little faces. "What I said, I meant. The rules to my little game are simple. 32 Spartans are sent down to a remote area where they are to kill each other within a certain amount of time which ever way you wish until one remains." He cleared his throat before finishing "and the last one standing will be rewarded significantly with a lifelong pension, enough money to own your own fucking colony in the ass-end of space." He shrugged "Hell, not even Mendez, or even that egghead Halsey could afford such a prize."

Randall (Spartan-118) stood up, trying his best to restrain himself from lunging into the Colonel; he was only two desks away from the blackboard. "I bet CO Mendez would have something to say about this!" Randall Yelled. John knew he would, he knew they all would have got up and killed all of them if he knew how many he was facing, or how much firepower he was against.

"Stand down Spartan!" John called to him.

Ankerson waited for him to sit down, cleared his throat "No, actually he brings me to another topic." He signaled over to the side door, which slid open.

Three ODST officers came out carrying a black body bag. John had seen what a full body bag looked like, back during the medical station. He could only guess at what was inside.

He froze, putting his thoughts in order; it didn't take long before guessing who was inside. He knew by now everyone figured what was inside, they just couldn't believe it.

_"Come on, no one can kill the chief" _He recalled saying back when he was a child back during a training exercise. After a while he knew that no one was spared by death, but he never thought he would end like this.

The body bag was thrown onto the teachers table, zipper facing up. The three ODST stood at attention, assault rifles in hand.

Ankerson slowly unzipped the bag.

Johns braced himself, expecting the worst.

He froze, unable to react at what he saw, all the Spartans gasped and tried to cope, but john just sat back frozen.

The Spartans could not believe what they saw.

Mendez lay inside the body bag; his left eye hung out from his socket, shot above the right eye with a Battle Rifle.

"He was a tough nut to crack, believe me" He merely glanced at the body, shrugged and continued his rant "I tried negotiating and negotiating with him for hours and hours but after a while" he chuckled "I believe he…saw the light. No pun intended."

Collecting his thoughts, John stood up, "What did you do to Halsey!" John asked.

Ackerson looked back at John. "Not addressing me as 'sir', or 'permission to speak freely sir'" he waved his finger at him "Not very wise, you could be court-"

"Don't give me that shit Colonel Ackerson, once you killed Mendez you have no authority lecturing me about ethics and military standards." John snarled.

Ackerson smiled "Good point." He walked over to John face-to-face with an ODST in the distance aiming his sights to John's forehead.

"You see this," the colonel barked, pointing at the insignia on his uniform "This rank makes you my bitch; this makes all the Spartans, even Mendez over there, Halsey, everyone in section III, all of you my bitches. You will know far well to respect your superiors."

They looked eye to eye now; John did not back down, he stood.

"This goes far beyond respecting superiors Colonel." John paused more of holding back the urge of ripping out his lungs right there "Now Dr. Halsey…What did you do to her… sir?"

Ackerson walked away, shrugged, "I say that Damned Halsey can be a real pain in the ass sometimes, she was just as stubborn as Mendez was. But unlike Mendez I didn't have the heart to shoot her." He tilted his head back, almost lost in thought. He began to drum his fingers on the back of Mendez's head.

"No, no, I had much more special plans for her." He chuckled, he began to reminisce on the negotiation with Halsey, How she lied there naked handcuffed, bruised, his dirty sock in her mouth as he laid on top of her, enjoying her muffled screaming with his sock shoved in her mouth.

"You son of a bitch" John muttered under his breath.

"I would be well advised to mind your comments one-one-seven. They could cost you your life before the game begins." Ankerson cracked a smile, hoping that John would test him.

"This is a load of horseshit!" One of the Spartans yelled. The class agreed and protested against Ankerson.

"What the hell do you take us for?" Randall stood up, walked over to the stairs. The room became silent, all eyes and sights were on him.

"Someone's going to notice. Mendez, Section III, the UNSC, this is all completely against every military regulation in the book. You might as well throw all standards and practices out the window."

"Get to the fucking point one-one-eight" Ankerson snarled.

"First off, how the hell are you going to have us kill one another, if anything you should be worried that were going to rush right back here and rip you're fucking balls off." Randall finished, the Spartans cheered him on, agreeing with what he said.

"Second off, when the UNSC finds out about this, especially the killing CO Mendez and Halsey, the next orders you'll give out will be the choice of your last meal!"

The Spartans cheered on, about to swarm down on Ankerson and his squad.

The Colonel pulled out his M6C magnum and fired upward, silencing the classroom.

"You know that's a good question" Ankerson pointed to him, he seemed more cheerful to reply than usual, showing a toothy smile.

He turned to the teachers table "Araquiel!" he ordered.

A holographic flame shot from the AI port on the right side of the table. John and the others watched as a demonic elongated skull generated within the flame, looking over to Ankerson as soon as its horns were complete.

Ankerson nearly drooled as he glanced over to Randall, standing in confusion.

"One-one-eight" Ankerson said.

The AI replied in a raspy, demonic multiple-voice "Executing order 66" fallowed by a laugh.

"And what the fuck do-" but before he could, Randall felt a strong, throbbing pain in his head. He tried to shake it off but the throbbing pain was unbearable.

Randall cried in pain, holding his head. Something the Spartans did not do.

John and the others around him tried to help. John walked over to him, tilted his head and looked into his eyes. John ignored Randall's screams.

"What's your status Spartan?" He asked.

Randall's eyes were bloodshot; he began to claw at his throat. "Sir…I…I…can't breathe" he tried to say.

John and the rest stepped back, Randall's face turned red from the lack of oxygen, and his eyes were about to pop out of his face. He tried to scream before the unthinkable happened.

Randall's head from the jaw up exploded in a gory mess. Chunks of skin, brain, and bone flew all around the room.

John froze there as the group of Spartans erupted in uproar and fear as they jumped out of there seats heading back.

Sheila (Spartan-119) having finally reached her breaking point, lunged at one of the ODST troopers and grabbed his rifle. He struggled with her before the she pried the rifle away from him.

Just as she was about to aim at the Colonel, two troopers opened fire on her. She fell in a dance of death as the bullets poked into her chest and through her head. Her blood splattered all over the wall.

"Everyone settle down" he said, but the commotion muffled his orders.

The ODST fired over the Spartan's heads, trying to pacify them without killing them.

"Settle down Spartans!" John called out. He kept repeating until the Spartans slowly settled down and kept silent.

It was clear that John was scared, even if he would never show it. He wiped off the chunk of flesh off his face before speaking.

"Colonel" He gulped, continued, "What the hell just happened to Randall, Why are two of my Spartans dead?"

"I'm glad you asked," The colonel pointed over to John, cracking a smile.

"During your surgeries back on the medical station, it was subjected by the head of ONI that a special device be placed inside all of the Spartans. We called it 'Project-Guadalcanal' a failsafe in case you become too powerful for section III to control, or in case, you leak the Spartan Project to the public. It is an explosive device as thin as apiece of paper, and about the size of a bookmark fused to the back of your skulls close to the brain. It as you may have noticed has the explosive capability enough to incinerate your entire head."

He paced around the room, confident as he hid behind the cover of his armored guards.

"You try to escape, you die, you don't fallow the rules I give you, you die, if for some reason you manage to kill me you all die, I can utter a single word, Just one word, and every last one of you Spartans dies!"

"So without further adieu, Lets get down to business shall we."

-to be continued-

(Authors notes)

"Two things came to my mind when I wrote this fanfic, Halo and Koushun Takami's 'Battle Royale'. And after watching the movie, I thought why not combine them. I assure you, this is not a Battle Royale knock-off with halo characters. You'll be surprised up till the very end."


	2. Chapter 2

Spartan Royale

A fan fiction By: Preston1022

"This author doesn't own anything of the Halo™ franchise nor its book series. The franchise belongs to the Microsoft/Bungi Corporations, while the Halo book series and characters used here are the property of Author Eric Nylund. Thank you."

-Spartan II candidates-

SPARTAN-003: Holly

SPARTAN-004: Adam

SPARTAN-008: Li

SPARTAN-010: Jane

SPARTAN-015: James

SPARTAN-018: Robert

SPARTAN-019: Shane

SPARTAN-020: Tom

SPARTAN-029: Joshua

SPARTAN-030: Vinh

SPARTAN-034: Samuel

SPARTAN-039: Isaac

SPARTAN-043: William

SPARTAN-044: Anton

SPARTAN-045: Nicole

SPARTAN-051: Kurt

SPARTAN-058: Linda

SPARTAN-059: Malcolm

SPARTAN-062: Maria

SPARTAN-069: Olivia

SPARTAN-071: Mark

SPARTAN-074: Min

SPARTAN-087: Kelly

SPARTAN-088: Dante

SPARTAN-091: Lucy

SPARTAN-093: Grace

SPARTAN-099: Ash

SPARTAN-104: Fredric

SPARTAN-110: Cassandra

SPARTAN-117: John

SPARTAN-118: Randall (KIA) Order 66

SPARTAN-119: Sheila (KIA) ODST

-Chapter 2-

"Pay attention because I'm only going over this once."

On the black board screen was a grid map of the pacific side of Reach. The Satellite imaging zoomed in on one particular icy island near the Arctic Circle. On the bottom, right of the screen was 'Area 52' under a clock indicating the current time.

"Area 52, or as some of the marines called 'the island of red snow', The UNSC mostly uses the island as a top secret weapons training facility, but I have more special plans for it now."

"I bet" Dante muttered. John just leaned back listening.

The Colonel just gave Dante a cold stare and then continued.

"Every Spartan will receive a survival kit; this will include a map, compass, binoculars, and even a medkit. You will find weapons hidden throughout the island; including traps and little goodies I've hidden as well, I've even littered the island with a couple of those MJOLNIR Mark IV armors Halsey was making such a fuss about."

On the map, there were red flashing segments within the grid, swallowing up small quarters of the island.

"The red represent Danger zones. If anyone of you stays within the danger zone too long. Well, the little chip in your head goes boom and well…sucks to be you."

Just then, when the watch under 'Area 52' fast-forwards to an hour, then the red spots on the grid shifted to new parts on the map.

"The Danger zones change hourly, keeping you on your toes. The changes are indicated on your map. Telling where the danger zones will be at what time."

Just then, the clock under the 'Area 52' turned into a timer, set for 48 hours.

"Since this is a small island, no bigger than a couple kilometers in area, I've decided to time this little free for all for no less than 48 hours. If you all fail not to kill each other within the said time, the little strip in your head goes boom, and game over for everyone. Personally, I hope it doesn't come down to that."

"And should you manage to escape the island, swimming in the negative twenty something degree water, we are about several hundred miles in all directions from civilization. Should you even manage to find a block of ice in a pitiful attempt to drift to shore, this ship is equipped with a couple of VTOL Hornet attackers, fully loaded, ready on demand. So double check those hopes of escape now."

John pondered the rules for a few moments. '_The main idea is to kill each other; all this is to keep us focused on that. There has to be a way around the rules.'_ His thoughts were so loud he bit his own tongue to make sure he did not speak.

_'Think damn you, think. Remember the obstacle course. Remember the obstacle course.'_

"And in case you were wondering, I can also track your every move via satellite. With the Guadalcanal implants, I can literally see what you see." He lifted his arms almost as if shrugging, laughing "Isn't technology grand?"

John kept thinking of this as a game. It was much easier to dissect the entire information one sentence at a time. He felt that there was a loophole somewhere. Something the good colonel missed. He recalled Mendez once saying '_No plan is without a flaw.'_ So where was it? Where was the gap in the armor?

It was hard to look at Mendez on the desk, Randall laying headless on the floor, and Sheila lying in the corner in a pool of blood. He looked over to the other Spartans, knowing that they were outraged and just as frustrated as He was.

He wanted to kill Ankerson so badly, but how could he do it without risking the other Spartans?

A blank document screen snapped on the computer table. There was no keyboard to input any letters and no digital pencils to use. John wondered what the purpose was.

Ankerson started writing on the black board screen.

He wrote 'I will kill Spartan 000 before he kills me'

"You will write 'I will kill' fallowed by each and every one of your names. 'I will kill Holly-003' fallowed by 'I will kill Adam-004' and so on ending with 'before he kills me'."

Ankerson clicked a button on the screen. There were 30 individual page screens fallowed by two black screens. The two were suppose to be the fallen Spartans.

"This is so I know what you're writing. And remember, all I have to do is call your names and-" Ankerson clapped his hands "-Boom!"

The Spartans wrote using their fingers knowing they had no choice in the matter.

John began to write 'I will kill' fallowed by 'Holly' and finishing with 'before she kills me'.

He had a hard time writing it, it almost made him cry. However, even in situations like this, the Spartan leader had to show as little emotion as possible.

It took well over an hour before the Spartans wrote the final names in. they sat and waited after finishing.

Ankerson looked over the documents in unison, pointing out every mark and misspelling.

"You should cross your T's Spartan fifty one. This looks like I wiped my ass on a word doc Spartan ten." He continued to insult them, the Spartans just kept quiet.

"Well, I see everyone's got the picture" He muttered, finishing the word docs.

He turned to the class.

Ankerson clasped his hands "I think we've wasted enough time as is. So let's move onto the main event."

John looked over, wondering what was going to happen next.

"At Attention" the Colonel growled.

The Spartans slowly stood at the sides of their desks. Even though they hated the Colonel, they also knew he could kill them if they did not comply.

John just sat, still defiant. Dante tried to reason with him.

He pointed to Dante "It's alright; One-one-seven can stay. I want a word with him anyway. You on the other hand can stand at attention."

Dante stood back at attention. Ankerson looked back at the class.

"You will all leave here one at a time. You will exit this room and down the hall. There are Gun turrets, which will shoot to kill if you stay in the hall for more than three minutes. You will enter the open HEV that will drop you onto the island. The other pods are locked and like in the hall, you have less than three minutes before your shot on sight."

Ankerson finally asked "Any Questions?"

Lucy raised her hand. He pointed over to her.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked, "you have the hardware, if you're going to kill us than just do it. Why all this horse shit?"

Ankerson cracked a smile, and moved on.

"Spartan zero-zero-three, you're up!" Ankerson barked.

William got up, noticing the rifle aimed at his head. He rushed out of the classroom and into the hallway. The doors slid closed.

The colonel waited for ten minutes before the doors slid open again "Spartan Zero-Zero-four, your next."

Adam stumbled down across the empty chairs. Upon crossing paths with Ankerson, Adam gave him a cold glare, "Your gonna get yours" he muttered.

The colonel just brushed the insult off replying, "I'm sure I will" before signaling the trooper to kick Adam out while leaving.

The doors closed, and ten minutes later, they opened again.

Ankerson called them down in numeral order. Holly, Adam, Li, Jane, so on and so fourth. Almost all of them had insults and comments of the Colonel, who brushed them off, replying by using the ODST officers to kick them out, or in some case, fire a few rounds over his head.

John kept an eye on every Spartan that left, mentally bidding them adieu. He wanted to find a way to save them, kept thinking of every logical solution. He found nothing.

It did not take long before John was the only Spartan left.

The two stared at each other, Ankerson broke away to retrieve something in the teachers desk.

"You didn't answer Lucy's question," John pointed out.

Ankerson looked over to John, pulling out a pack of Menthol light Tobacco Gum. He pulled a stick from the carton and chewed.

"So?" Ankerson replied, "What's it to you?"

John sat, slouched in his chair, arms folded, all eyes on him now "I should at least know why my Spartans are forced to kill one another. And why Section III's going along with it."

The Colonel paused for a while, blowing a brown and black bubble. "It's of no matter to you."

John shot up from his seat, slammed both hands into the desk so hard he shattered the surface. "The Fuck it is Colonel!"

All ODST officers now had their rifle sights aimed at John's head.

"Those are MY brothers and sisters you're talking about Colonel! CO Mendez entrusted those lives to me when I was eight, who we have trained and fought everything Mendez and the instructors threw at us."

John's eyes watered, as if he was about to cry. Ankerson still kept his icy, heartless look as he chewed his gum.

"And after all the shit we've been through, not only don't they have the balls to kill us themselves, but they put this bomb in our heads and order us to kill each other?" John Cried, even though he fought the urge, tears fell from his eyes, down on the open machinery of the desk.

"Why don't you just kill me now?" John finished, rubbing the tears from his eyes. His knuckles bloody with shards still in them.

Ankerson burst the bubble with his teeth, sucked in the popped piece "Because I don't want you dead."

John looked up to Ankerson; confused.

Ankerson smiled, blowing another bubble. "In face, I'm hoping that you win. After that, I want to know how it felt to kill your brothers and sisters."

He popped the bubble, showing off his sadistic smile "Detail, after detail, after sweet little detail."

-To be continued-


End file.
